


You Look As If You've Seen A Ghost

by thejokerghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Canon Era, Cosette is a Supernatural Expert, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Self-Aware Marius Pontmercy, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Weddings, but like i've never done that before and i don't want to research it, so like we're not exactly talking about the dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: Two certain people attend Marius and Cosette's wedding. Ghosts and noodles are discussed.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras & Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 35





	You Look As If You've Seen A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> in an attempt to cure my writer's block i wrote this

Marius was most definitely dreaming.

Yes, it was a dream. First, he was marrying the sweetest, most beautiful girl he had ever met, which was almost unbelievable. Second, he was happy. He was enjoying himself. He had not messed anything up. He was dancing gracefully with his new wife. If he were awake, he would have probably stepped on someone’s foot or knocked something down by now. Then there were the ghosts.

Ghosts were not real, were they? So of course, Marius had to be dreaming, or simply hallucinating. They had appeared when the dancing had begun. Marius had caught a glance of a man in red, tall, blond and handsome, standing on the opposite side of the ballroom. Then he had felt something—someone—flicking the back of his head. He had turned to see who it was, and he had glimpsed a familiar face wink at him. This happened more times than he was ready to admit.

“Is there something wrong?” Cosette asked him, pulling at his sleeve.

“How would I know that I am being haunted by ghosts?”

The moment he said it aloud, he regretted it, but Cosette did not laugh at him. Instead, she frowned thoughtfully, then answered, “What makes you think that you are being haunted by ghosts?”

“I am seeing the images of people who I know are supposed to be dead.” Marius replied, “They have been bothering me all day.”

“Then they are either ghosts who want something with you, or  mayhaps they are still alive and wish for you to know it.” Cosette said, in a very matter-of-fact manner. She kissed Marius’s cheek and they continued to dance.

But Marius was not satisfied. For one, the flicks on the back of his head continued, and that spot on his scalp was beginning to hurt. Also, there was no way these people could be alive. Could they?

The pace of the music changed and soon they were switching partners. Marius had never learned what it was called, and frankly he had never  made an effort to try. And honestly, he would have preferred to stay with Cosette.

Regretfully he let Cosette twirl away and he received his next dance partner.

“Hello,  Pontmercy .” the most familiar voice said, a confident smile Marius had definitely seen before right in front of him.

“Ghost!” Marius yelped.

“God.” Enjolras scoffed. “Calm yourself, Marius.”

“Okay.” Marius smiled sarcastically. He paused. Then, he poked Enjolras on the forehead. “Ghost.”

Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows. His grip on Marius’s arms tightened. “I would like you to know I am alive, thank you very much. You are seeing and feeling it for yourself. How could you dance with a ghost?”

“Maybe you can feel ghosts!” Marius said. “I have no idea; do you think I have ever met one before?”

“Do you want proof?”

“Yes.”

Enjolras stomped on Marius’s foot. He yowled in pain.

“What was that for?”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Do you think a ghost would be able to do that?”

Marius opened his mouth to argue, but he could not think of a good point. He wasted a good minute in silence thinking of something to say, and he had to put up with how terrible of a dancer Enjolras was in the process. Now Marius’s feet hurt as well.

Then the fact that Enjolras was somehow alive struck Marius in the chest, so now the trifecta was complete.

“Why are you here?” he spluttered out.

“Well, we could not miss your wedding, could we?”

“’We’?”

Enjolras blushed. Was Enjolras capable of blushing? Marius had never known him to be like that. Marius twirled him and Enjolras directed Marius’s attention to where Cosette was, dancing with a man dressed in green.

“So, I was not imagining Grantaire hitting my head?” said Marius. “And- that would mean- I thought you two hated each other.” 

Enjolras was as red as his coat now, yet the rest of his expression said that he was far from embarrassed. “You attended two meetings, Pontmercy. You can basically assume that you know nothing of whom I hate or whom I love.”

Marius remembered the time he had spent in the back of Le  Musain . It was not long, as Combeferre had, in lack of better words, destroyed him with his infamous “To be free” not long after he had been first introduced. Yet he did remember that Enjolras and Grantaire had not been the best of friends. Maybe he had read things wrong. He had a tendency of doing that.

“Well.” Marius said. “I guess all I can say about that is that I am happy for you. And- happy you are alive, of course. How are you alive, by the way?”

“It is a long story. Let’s just say...” Enjolras looked where Grantaire and Cosette were dancing again. “I owe Grantaire more than you could imagine. Speaking of... Pontmercy?”

“Yes?”

“I am sorry for being harsh with you. You are definitely more than a lovesick noodle.”

Now it was Marius’s turn to blush. “Enjolras, that is my defining personality trait. I may have multiple layers, but at my core, a lovesick noodle is what I am.”

“If that’s not right!”

Grantaire and Cosette had appeared at their side.

Cosette waved. “Love, I do not think it is ghosts we are dealing with!”


End file.
